Nana Tsuki
by konpyu-tamania
Summary: Nana Tsuki: 1x4, 2x5, violence, shonenai, character death after chapter 03, AU: Historical Japan yes I even did research for this fic ::This story has been DROPPED!::
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nana Tsuzuki; Chapter 1

**Author: **mellonemrys

**Genres:** Action, Historical, AU

* * *

It was a soothing feeling to hear his sandals clicking on the stone walkway. For once he was alone, no bodyguards, no associates, no villagers watching him like he was a foreign object that couldn't be touched. He glanced up at the moon, it was larger than usual, the astronomers would enjoy watching the sky tonight. The wind was beginning to pick up, pulling his haori tighter around his shoulders Quatre decided he should be returning home soon. Everyone would be worried sick about him at this point. Reluctantly he turned around and retraced the steps of his midnight walk. 

Even before he had reached the walkway leading to his large house he saw lamps being lit, and the shadows of a group coming to meet him. A group of bodyguards was lead by his father and eldest sister, both looked angry. He sighed and continued walking meeting them halfway to the house. His sister opened her mouth but was silenced by their father.

"Explain yourself."

"I was tired of being in that stuffy house, I wanted to take a walk."

"Then take one of the-"

"I wanted to be alone for once in my life. I just wanted time to think. I'm fine, and I will not do it again."

"Very good. Rashid, take him inside. Do you realize that you missed an important meeting with Chang-san?"

"Wufei or his father?"

"His father of course! You will one day be in control of this prefecture, you must know who your neighbors are!"

"I've met him before. Anyway Chang-san will be dead by then, if you are so worried about me knowing my neighbors I should meet with Wufei."

"Go inside, I will hear no more of this foolish talk! You do not need to make friends, only alliances."

Before Quatre could retort further Rashid ushered him inside. Taking him to his room Rashid sent for Quatre's dinner, along with Quatre's personal bodyguard. But when the food came he refused to eat anything, even when his younger sister came to talk with him, he was too angry with his father. Kazue was the closest to his age, and his only full sister. His three older sisters were only his half sisters, and they made it quite clear that they did not approve of their father taking a second wife. Kazue was only a year younger than his 15 years, though she was more mature than any other girl he had met. Kazue left as soon as Quatre's personal bodyguard entered the room.

"If you keep doing this your father is going to post a guard at your door and not let your leave at all." His bodyguard commented once he was sure there was no one listening.

"I know. It was just so beautiful tonight. I had to go out and look at the stars."

"You could have done that here."

"No, it's not the same. Has my father asked you to watch me all night?"

"No, Rashid has. Your father doesn't like me much. He wouldn't agree to that. Plus I heard he doesn't want you making friends."

Quatre laughed, "My father doesn't know what it means to be our age sometimes. But that doesn't stop me from making friends now does it?"

Eyeing his charge Heero tried to understand what he meant. He had never had friends of his own since he had been protecting Quatre his whole life. At least soon as he could hold a sword and fight he had been. His father had taught him everything he would ever need to know about protecting the only son of a lord like Winner-sama.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"What? Making friends? We're friends, right? And then there is Wufei, and Rashid, and Trowa."

"Trowa?"

"Oh, you haven't met him yet. He lives in the village. His father is a black smith of sorts, and his grandfather used to be in the army. I think you would get along well." Quatre smiled, he had planned to introduce them tomorrow as a surprise. But doing it tonight would be more fun. He stood up from where he had been sitting and opened the sliding door, peering out. "It's clear, if we go through the garden I don't think we'll get caught."

"What? Where are we going?"

"To meet Trowa. He doesn't live far."

"If your father finds out he won't ever let you go out again."

"That's why you've been teaching me what you know. It will be fine, let's go."

Heero watched as Quatre slipped out of the room soundlessly into the dark hallway. He followed wondering why he always went along with Quatre's nighttime activities. It was the best time for him to get hurt, or killed. When he had first told his father about Quatre's adventures the man had merely laughed, and told him to keep a sharp eye out for the both of them. Soon after the two of them had figured out the easiest way to sneak out of the large house. They always made it back before the sun came up, but that still didn't make Heero feel any better about the situation.

Leaving through an overgrown door in the back of the garden Heero and Quatre followed the house's walls around to the path that led to the village. Quatre led the way to Trowa's house and knocked on the door three times. An old man greeted them, and showed them to a sitting room to wait while he woke up Trowa and his father.

"Did he know we were coming?" he asked a bit suspiciously.

"No, but Trowa's family always has someone waiting by the door."

"Why, his father is only a black smith."

"Hmmm, well he is also one of the best sword smiths in the country. He made your sword. I'm sure he made all the swords in my father's house hold actually."

"Really? That's interesting."

A man and a boy their age entered the room from a side door. Heero quickly drew his sword, placing himself between the two men and Quatre. Quatre put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly, indicating that Heero re-sheath his sword. The man walked over to his guests and bowed respectfully, Quatre and Heero followed the example, as the man and the boy both sat down. Quatre joined them, ignoring the strange look that the man gave Heero.

"Heero please sit down, won't you?" The man asked.

"I feel better if I stand thankyou. You know my name?"

"Oh Quatre-sama told us all about you. I am Barton Toraito, and this is my son Trowa. He tells me you own one of my swords. May I see it."

Heero reluctantly handed the man his sword. Carefully the man examined the sword from hilt to tip. He nodded to Trowa who stood up and left the room for a moment before returning with a small bundle. Then he took the sword from his father and began cleaning and sharpening the blade with the tools he had retrieved.

"I am very impressed for a boy your age to take care of his sword so well. You are Rashid's son, correct?"

Heero nodded. His father was as well known as Quatre's father in most places because of his superior fighting and tactical skills.

"If I remember correctly this sword has a name, 'Kokoro no Unmei' the Heart of Destiny."

"Yes, my father named it when he first gave it to me."

"A very good name, it fits you well. And Quatre-sama, I have your sword ready if you would like it."

Heero shot a glance at his charge. Quatre's father would surely not permit this, he didn't even know that Quatre knew how to use a sword. Heero was greatly regretting teaching Quatre how to use a sword, among other things at the moment. Trowa left the room again returning this time with one of the most beautiful swords Heero had ever seen. Trowa handed it to Quatre to examine it. Carefully unsheathing the blade he looked at his reflection, and then saw Heero's expression in the mirror like metal behind him.

"Don't worry, my father will never know about it."

Ignoring his formality for the moment, Heero blurted out, "You are seriously going to hide _that_ from your father? How?"

Quatre's expression changed from happiness to a look of determination. He re-sheathed the sword and stood up, looking out the window at the moon that was sinking in the night sky.

"I'm not going back. Your father agreed to look after Kazue for me until I had found some else for us to live."

"Quatre, what are you _thinking_?"

"I've had enough of my father, I want to be left alone for once, I can hardly breath without someone watching me. I know some people near Kyoto that I can contact. You don't have to go with me."

"Quatre-sama I think I agree with Heero. You shouldn't go off on your own."

"I'll go with him father."

All three looked at Trowa who had spoken for the first time. He was leaning against the doorframe. He had a small pack of belongings and his sword in hand. Heero wondered vaguely when the boy had retrieved them, before Trowa's father gave him an approving nod, then turned back to his guests.

"If your heart is set on this then I will not stop you. However be careful."

"Thank you Barton-san."

Quatre left the room and went to a stairway toward the back of the house. Heero and Trowa followed him up the stairs and into a small room. Taking a bag out of a corner Quatre changed into traveling clothes and took a small pack of his own, leaving his other clothes. He also pulled out a pack that he handed to Heero.

"If you want to come with me, I brought some traveling things for you."

"I will, but on one condition."

"What?"

Heero took the sword from Quatre and exposed a small part of the blade. He placed his finger on the edge and blood trickled from the small cut. "That you will always allow me to be at your side, so that I can protect you."

Quatre nodded and turned to hide his red cheeks.

"You must know Quatre very well…" Trowa commented, keeping his expression neutral.

"Yes I do, I have known almost my entire life."

"As have I."

Both looked at Quatre for an explanation, however he was preoccupied by something outside the window. When he turned around his face was white. He beckoned his friends over to the window quietly. Looking outside they paled at what they saw. Hundreds of samurai filled the streets, burning homes and business. The samurai were gathering women and children in groups, tying them together by their hands, while merely killing the men. Trowa's grandfather came up the stairs and pulled them away from the window.

"You three must go, the back way is clear for now."

"It's Nobumura." Quatre said in awe. "He has wanted this land for years. He told father he would take it from him." He stood in the middle of the room, frozen by the shock of what this meant. Heero guided him down the stairs, urging him to keep moving. Following Trowa they quickly made their way to the road leading out of town. Unfortunately it was the same road that led to Quatre's house, which was where the samurai were headed. They watched from the cover of shadows as the samurai marched up the road. From around a corner a man in red armor appeared, followed by a small group of samurai. The group heading to the house stopped and turned to greet their lord. Quatre recognized the man and edged closer. He waited until the men had turned away and crossed to the other side of the road to follow the wall to the hidden back door in the garden. After crossing the yard he climbed in the house through a window and headed straight to his sister's room. He found it empty; he entered the next room and then the next searching but still finding no one.

Finally he went to his own room. On a small table near the door he found a note, Kazue and Rashid had escaped, but they couldn't say in the note where they had gone in case Nobumura's men found it. A noise from the door startled him; a samurai was standing there grinning. He filled most of the doorway with his bulk, but Quatre drew his sword, he would not be captured, at least not without a fight.

"You must be his bastard of a son. I do hope you are more of a challenge than your pathetic father. He could barely even lift his sword."

Quatre held his ground, and cleared his mind. A clatter in the hallway distracted the samurai for a moment, so Quatre used the opening to attack. He made contact with the man's arm and he screamed in pain, lashing out at Quatre. He hit the ground and only had a few seconds to move out of the way of the man's sword that was arching toward his chest. After a few minutes of dodging and blocking the samurai's attacks Quatre realized he was too small and too inexperienced to be a match against this man much longer. He had used the man's attacks to reach the door and managed to back out into the hallway to escape.

Running around a corner he collided with Heero and Trowa. The samurai turned the corner behind him, rage filling his eyes. He charged the three boys, Quatre managed to deflect the sword away from his heart but it cut into his side instead. The samurai yanked his blade from Quatre's flesh and moved in to finish the job. Heero however had slipped under his guard and placed his own sword into the man's chest, causing him to stagger and fall backward, dead. Without looking back Heero put his arm around Quatre, handing Trowa both of their packs, and Quatre's sword. He kept his own sword drawn in case they met anyone else. Moving as fast as they could they made their way to the side of the house. As they walked toward the road they found horses that had been abandoned by their riders in the excitement. Trowa picked out three of them as Heero did his best to stop Quatre's side from bleeding.

"Can you ride."

"Of course, I rode when my arm was broken, remember."

Quatre smiled weakly at Heero who frowned then helped him mount. Trowa handed back his sword and pack then led the way down the road and out of the village in to the countryside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Nana Tsuzuki; Chapter 2

**Author: **mellonemrys

**Genres:** Action, Historical, AU

* * *

Wufei had been with his father for the past day and a half traveling to Winner-san's house and back home. But his father had forgotten an important document there, so he would be stuck with the old man for at least another half day while they went back then yet another coming home again. He liked his father, but after almost two days with his incessant badgering and lecturing Wufei was beginning to tire of him. Pulling on his reins a little, Wufei fell back from the front of the group, he wished his grandfather had been well enough to make the trip, then at least he could learn something rather than rot listening to politics. He was the younger of his father's two sons; therefore he didn't need to worry about having to take over his father's place as lord. But sometimes Wufei believed that his father forgot he had two sons and would begin talking to _him_, about matters concerning his brother. 

Someone pulled their horse even with his. It was one of the bodyguards, who were all currently wearing the same black cloaks and facemasks, making it difficult to tell one from another. It was also very dark now that the moon was behind them. At first he paid no attention to the rider, it was common for one of them to drop back with him, especially at night. But soon they normally would trade with each other; most of the guards found eavesdropping on his father's ranting more entertaining than himself. Finally he turned to the rider and spotted the telltale brown braid bouncing lightly against the rider's back.

"Duo, _why_ are you here?" Wufei asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

"You know that I always come everywhere with you." The rider replied, pulling down his mask to show his smile and talk more freely.

"Why do you insist on following me?"

"Because you saved me from the streets for one. And two because I L-O-V-E you."

Wufei blushed and looked away. "You idiot, don't talk like that. Someone might hear."

"You're only worried because you feel the same way."

"I – I do not!"

Duo only laughed. He enjoyed toying with his employer's son; he always got such funny responses from him. He noticed the lead party was slowing down slightly, straining his eyes he tried to see why. Wufei reined his horse forward and Duo followed, replacing his facemask. Once everyone had stopped they could hear horses coming toward them at an extreme pace. Three forms finally came into view as they slowed their mounts to a walk. The second rider looked as if he was in pain from what Duo could see. Upon seeing Chang-sama, the third rider came forward and began to talk in a hurried whisper. The lord quickly turned his horse and rode to the back of the column, calling his personal doctor to the front. Duo followed Wufei to the head of the group and watched as two of the riders helped the injured rider to the ground.

Wufei finally realized why the rider talking to his father looked familiar; he was Quatre's personal bodyguard. He reined his horse to the front of the group and dismounted, then continued to help the two other boys with his friend. His father soon returned with the doctor, who shooed them all away and asked for light so he could examine the wound.

Pulling Quatre's bodyguard aside Wufei asked, "What happened to him?"

"Winner-sama's house was attacked by Nobumura. Quatre-sama went back looking for his sister and was injured fighting one of Nobumura's men." Heero hated formality but it was necessary when he spoke to others about Quatre, especially the son of another lord, or the lord himself.

"The boy should be fine. I just need to stitch the wound together. But he shouldn't be riding at such a fast pace, not until it heals at least." The doctor told everyone that may be around to listen. Not receiving any response he bent back over the young boy and took out his needles. One of the other young riders came over and kneeled by the boy, holding his hand as the doctor inserted the needle and pulled the tread tight. The boy shuttered and closed his eyes against the tears that were battling to spill out. Working quickly the doctor finished and tied the final knot. Relief passed over his face and the young rider's holding the boy's hand.

"Father." Wufei had walked over to where his father was talking with one of his advisers. "Nobumura will surely realize Quatre-san escaped and come looking for him in this direction."

"Yes…" He sounded as if he had no idea what he should do.

"Well, we can't just leave him here, and they can't ride fast enough to escape with Quatre-san's injury."

"Yes, you are right…"

"My lord, if I may speak freely."

"Yes you may. But remove your mask, I can barely hear you son."

Duo did so gladly. Wufei looked away in surprise but made no effort to speak. "Perhaps we could find the three of them some of the guard's extra clothing, since no one would recognize them. They could ride with us, since we are going at a fairly slow pace. If Nobumura finds us on the way back we can just say that we had some delays in leaving Winner-sama's. I believe we have a few extra horses as well, since it would be better to leave the three they have."

"Very good plan young man, very good. I'll leave it to you to arrange that all. Wufei you help him. Oh, and inform the rest of the company so we all have our stories right. What is your name?"

"Maxwell my lord."

"Ah yes, Wufei's find. Very good, well get started you two."

Together Wufei and Duo found three extra outfits and two extra horses to use. They perfected the idea by adding in that the reason they had been delayed was that one of the horses had suddenly been startled and threw its rider. It had ridden off which left them one horse short. When they told Heero this he welcomed the idea of riding double with Quatre, since he probably couldn't ride much longer on his own anyway.

By the time everyone was ready to leave it was nearly light, and they could see smoke from the direction of Quatre's home. As the group started back toward Chang-sama's house Heero felt safe in the presence of so many armed men. He relaxed a little, hugging Quatre a little closer to him. After getting used to the motion of the horse Quatre had fallen asleep. Heero enjoyed being this close to his master, he no longer felt like he had to hide his feelings. Now that Quatre's father was gone he felt freer, and less worried about every thing he said or did, and how it would effect the two of them.

Trowa had always felt a little out of place with Quatre, but this was pushing the limits of his comfort. He wondered why Quatre had never told him that Heero was the same age as they were and that they had known each other for so long. Maybe he had just forgotten, or perhaps he hadn't really wanted to tell him. Either way it appeared that he had a special kind of relationship with Heero; that even though he and Quatre had known each other for a long time, would never share. It saddened him a little to be so left out, but looking at Heero truly smiling for the first time since they had met, he felt happy.

One of the riders with the lord's convoy rode up to him and smiled. He had a long brown braid, and when he lowered his mask, the largest smile Trowa had ever seen. The lord's son came up on the other side of the rider.

"Please ignore him. He has no intention of being social." The boy with the braid commented, pointing at the boy who had just joined them. Then seeing Trowa's astonished stare, laughed and added, "Oh don't worry I go _everywhere_ with him."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing Fei, but it is true…" He smirked and laughed at some joke that only he understood.


End file.
